


Pancakes Are My Business

by emmi_hayes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmi_hayes/pseuds/emmi_hayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper’s a normal guy. He has a cat, an office job, and so yeah he has a not so secret blog. But lots of people have blogs nowadays. Jasper does have a pretty secret crush on the barista that works at the new café he’s focusing his blog on, however. The new focus is not because said barista is hot, no, it’s more to do with the scones, and the to-die-for coffee he’s never actually tried. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes Are My Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy_subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/gifts).



> For Kara, when we get married lets plan our wedding in a Buckwell color scheme. <3  
> Also, a HUGE thanks to Shannon for holding my hand and cheering me on and helping me proof this! You’re the best.

**_Café Romanova: A New Thing_ **

_As many of you know, I normally only give diners and family owned restaurants the “full experience” and save cafés and finer eating establishments for the once over—get in, get out and hopefully enjoy the food along the way. It has been brought to my attention by several of my readers, however, that I should give Café Romanova over on Columbus and 83 rd a try. It’s not really out of my way, but cafés aren’t really my thing so I never got around to it._

_Earlier today My Other Half mentioned that it was a decent place to go. When the king of scones says a place has scones worth buying, well, you don’t ask for a better reason to show up. (However, he recently had a coffee date there with some hottie hot tater tot that loves the place, so his judgment might be skewed. Mainly because I heard there might be a date number two, I also heard it might involve pizza so I’m not impressed yet with this development.)_

_Back to the point, I’ve been convinced to give it a go. I don’t halfway do anything so Café Romanova will be getting the Full Experience. For any newer readers, let me warn you about what this means for Pancakes Are My Business. I will be working my way through the entire menu CR has to offer, and to ensure my feelings for their food are genuine, or to work in variables such as having an off day on either their or my part I will work my way through the menu a second time after I finish. Don’t worry about getting duplicate posts, I’ll update the original post as I come to a food item’s second turn in the hot seat—unless it wows me in a whole new way, good or bad._

_I will still be posting Weekend Recommendations, and recipes every Wednesday with how my experience went while making the dishes. I’ve been told CR has a decent sized menu, but considering I’m used to doing this process with larger eating establishments I’m not worried. I still plan on going twice a week, if not more, to knock this challenge out of the way as fast as possible. For the time being expect CR posts to be on Tuesdays and Thursdays_

* * *

 

 

The overall style Café Romanova was going for was nice, very relaxed and inviting to anyone that decided to come through their doors. Jasper reminded himself that was a good thing, not somebody trying too hard. Somebody had put a lot of effort into the little space, though. Couches and lounge chairs riddled one side of the seating area, but the other was uniformed with tables and chairs, giving a mature air to the place. A few older couples were reading the paper over breakfast to Jasper’s right while a few twenty-somethings shared music and coffee on his left.

“Welcome to Café Romanova,” the barista called after it was clear that Jasper wasn’t coming up to place an order immediately. “What can I get for you?”

Stepping towards the counter, Jasper lifted his eyes to the large menus looming behind the man’s head. The menus were colorful and clear, and the prices affordable. There were three in all. The first was dedicated to drinks, mostly coffees with teas, soft drinks, and Italian sodas squeezed in. The second held the food items, Jasper would be back for those at lunch time. The third was nothing but pastries. Humming to himself Jasper took his time looking over the pastry display, fresh goods piled behind the glass just waiting to be picked. “I was told you have good scones.”

“We do. Made fresh daily, secret recipe the owner won’t share with anyone.” When Jasper looked up the man was grinning, all white teeth and full lips. His hair was just short of reaching his shoulders, pulled back into a choppy ponytail. It was a futile effort, in Japer’s opinion, as much of the hair had either fallen from the hair tie or never made it in the first place and fell about the man’s face. He was wearing a black apron, _CR_ was embroidered in a deep red near the center of his chest. Just then a pretty red head came through a doorway that sat behind the counter. She was hauling a tray of scones almost as big as she was. “And they’re hot,” the barista teased with a wink. Jasper could appreciate attractive wait staff.

“My friend makes the best scones I’ve ever eaten. He gave your scones praise, so I don’t doubt that they’re delicious,” Jasper said, watching the woman line the pastries up in the display case with an intense precision. She had a serious air to her that made Jasper curious. He seriously doubted she did much of the customer service side of things. “I’ll try the blue berry,” he finally decided, moving over to the register as the bell over the door chimed, signaling a new customer.

“Could I interest you in a coffee?” The man, his name tag read Barnes, asked as he tucked a scone into a paper bag, tossing a few napkins in as well.

“No, but a tea would be nice. English breakfast if you have it.” Jasper was pulling out his wallet when he saw Barnes frown.

“You’re missing out,” Barnes said but didn’t offer any further hassle in getting Jasper his tea. When he slid the cup across the counter and began punching buttons on the cash register Jasper slid a five towards him.

“Keep the change, I’ll be in again. You just got a new regular.” Jasper saluted with his cup, earning another grin from Barnes.

“I’ll keep an eye out then,” he said, laughing a little.

Jasper was out the door and back into the early morning foot traffic as he made his way to work.

 

* * *

 

Jasper likes to keep things organized so normally he puts his thoughts down immediately and if possible straight onto his computer. It makes for the most honest responses to new foods but it’s not always practical. To help with keeping his food thoughts all in one place he has a notebook that travels with him, always ready to take notes in.

With things like scones, Jasper prefers to start with paper. He has a lot of flavors to get through and he figured out in college that he’s the kind of person that sits down to write a paper in one sitting, edit once, and call it done. He can’t come back to it day after day and hope to keep the same flow.

So he gets settled at his desk, opening a few accounts he needs to work on, and flips open his food journal. His tea has cooled enough that it’s no longer scalding but his scone hasn’t grown cold yet. He takes out a pin, scrawls SCONES across the top of the blank page, the writes Blueberry on the first line and underlines it.

“Oh, did I miss anything?” Phil’s popped his head into the office, smiling at the site of the paper bag with Café Romanova’s logo. His eyes scanned over Jasper’s mostly blank page as he stepped in and took a seat across from Jasper. “You’re gonna love them.”

“Nothing yet,” Jasper muttered as he fished the scone out from underneath the napkins. It was warm and didn’t crumble in his hand. He absently wrote sturdy down on his page as he bit into the pastry. Phil was watching him expectantly, causing Jasper to keep his face neutral as he chewed. “Huh,” he said around a mouthful. Because it was good. Jasper didn’t say that about many scones, maybe he had when he was young and naïve, but Phil Coulson had been supplying him with the best scones in New York for the last decade and he now understood what a good scone tasted like. This was a good scone.

It was soft and chewy, and only a little sweet unlike most of what the local coffee shops served. The blue berries were the sweetest part, fresh and quite juicy. Jasper wasn’t some scone specialist, but this was a scone he could get behind. Mostly because Phil would only make his scones every so often.

Words like fresh and chewy and buttery appeared on his paper as he took another bite, then another. Normally when Jasper gave a food his attention he liked to take the eating process slow, savor the flavor. Before he knew it, however, the scone was gone.

Phil was grinning at him like the cat that got the cream. “You liked it.”

“I did,” Jasper admitted. He tried to rarely lie to himself.

“You liked it, and it’s killing you. Because you don’t _do_ cafés. It goes against every diner loving bone in your body,” Phil teased.

Jasper just frowned and waved him away. They had actual work to do and it was already a little past eight. While he sucked the crumbs off his thumb he decided that tomorrow he would get two scones, and opened up the Kaplan case.

 

* * *

 

“Blue berry, you’re back!” Barnes called, he was still behind the counter and he looked like he was wrapping up sandwiches for the pair of ladies chatting at the register. The sandwiches looked as big as them.

Jasper scowled at the name, approaching the counter as the two women moved away and headed for the door with their lunches in hand. “Barnes,” he greeted, letting his eyes stray up to the menus once more.

The man laughed, loud and full, his lips that had clearly been designed for pouting—and that was really something he shouldn’t think about strangers or anyone ever—pulling into a clever grin. “You told me you were becoming a regular. Regulars call me Bucky.” He offered a hand over the register after wiping it on his apron.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but shook his hand nonetheless. “Bucky…Barnes?” he said slowly, not sure if he meant it as a question. Okay, he did, but he didn’t want to be rude about it.

Bucky looked unruffled, one shoulder pulling up in a shrug. “James Barnes. Everyone calls me Bucky. But now you know almost all my names, and I don’t know even one of yours. Can’t truly be a regular if I’m stuck calling you Blue berry and glasses.” Bucky winked, clearly having the ‘work the customers’ part of the job down. Jasper found himself grinning back.

“Sitwell, for now. Keep coming at me with scones like that and you might catch my first name.” Bucky seemed to enjoy the banter but Jasper only had an hour for lunch, and it had taken him fifteen minutes to get to the café. “I’m trying everything on the menu, so today I’ll have the pasta salad.” It was the first thing on the food menu and Jasper liked working from top to bottom, it helped he see progress. Pasta salad was also a good way to see if this was a scones type of establishment or someplace to sit down and enjoy no matter what you ordered. Pasta salad was a big deal like that. Skimming over the menu it was easy to tell that most of the items where cold, perfect for the summer weather.

“Good choice, any food allergies I should be aware of?” Bucky was already grabbing a bowl and moving down the counter, where he lifted a lid off of a cooled bin. “Would you like a coffee to go with this, or maybe one of our specialty teas?”

“No to the allergies and no to the coffee. I’ll have a water for now,” Jasper said as he fished out his wallet.

“You’re missing out. I make the best coffee this side of the park, and our raspberry tea is out of this world.” Bucky slid the bowl of tri-colored pasta salad across the counter in exchange for Jasper’s twenty.

“Mm, I can tell,” he said blandly, “I passed people fighting in the streets trying to get here. All for your coffee.” When Jasper took the red plastic cup Bucky offered, the barista didn’t roll his eyes. He only nodded serenely as he handed back the change.

“People stand in line for days, wanting me to make them their expresso,” he said sagely, his sharp face just as deadpan as Jasper’s. Bucky squinted down that long nose of his, obviously waiting for Jasper to crack. When he didn’t, Bucky sighed and smiled and pointed to the water jug across the room sitting next to the fountain drinks. “Lemons are over there too, shout if you need something.”

Jasper grinned and nodded his thanks, leaving a five in the tip jar as he gathered his lunch and found a table.

 

* * *

 

**_Café Romanova: First Impressions and Pasta Salad_ **

_Overall CR is cozy enough to be a hangout, and mature enough to please an older, business oriented crowd as well. The facilities are clean, the staff (I’ve only noticed two workers so far, so this might change) are helpful and enjoyable. They also aren’t too bad to look at, for those of you that like a little eye candy with your coffee. The staff knows what they’re doing, and care. I’d only been in twice and I was already asked about any possible allergies. That along with their stellar scones are earning them quite the brownie points. Look for a post dedicated to scones next week._

_Today I tried the pasta salad. Pasta salad can be a tricky dish, so I felt a little bad having it right away. It could give me sour feelings towards CR before we really got started. Because of the simplicity, a lot of pasta salads are boring, either too dry or too bland or too sour. Often times the veggies get mushy from sitting too long in the marinade. My aunt makes some of the best pasta salad I’ve ever eaten, and it’s always been a favorite of mind at holidays from the time I was little. It’s the first pasta salad I ever liked, and it sets the bar pretty high for other places._

_Café Romanova didn’t disappoint. They use a tri-colored pasta, and the veggies included red bell pepper, black olives, red onions, cherry tomatoes and cucumbers. The marinade was a zesty dressing that the owner makes from scratch. It’s an Italian base, but it tastes like it has some balsamic vinaigrette in it. It was very refreshing. The veggies were crisp and easy to pick around. The pasta was well portioned for lunch, and like most of the menu fairly priced._

_I was surprised to find that they do offer a gluten free version, with a blueberry vinaigrette dressing. I had this one as well, and it is just as good. The dressing is store bought, but overall the same quality is there. Both versions are great for a cooling off from the heat, and are pretty healthy as well._

_Eight out of ten, would recommend._

* * *

 

Jasper fell in love on Wednesday.

“Where have you been all my life?” he moaned as he took another bite of the apricot scone, ignoring the way Phil was eyeing him over his coffee mug. “Shut up,” he huffed, continuing to stuff his face. He was so glad he ordered two. “Did you see that guy again?”

Phil was instantly caught up with recapping his dinner date—boring pizza and Dog Cops over in Bed Stuy. Jasper wondered why Phil didn’t try for something a little nicer, but coffee guy seemed to be good for Phil. He had Phil wrapped up in smiles with his pizza charm, so Jasper guessed that was good.

“Surprisingly,” Nick announced as he strolled into the break room, “I pay you both to work.” Nick was good at showing up silently and making people feel like they should be trying harder. Jasper and Phil didn’t put up with Fury’s morning rounds, hadn’t for years, but it sent the interns scampering to their desks every time. It was tradition that he still treated them the same.

“Tell me about your date over lunch,” Jasper said as he took his tea and headed for his office. There was a second scone waiting for him that he wanted to get back to. If he was lucky, there might be one left when he went in for lunch.

Phil had wanted to join him, to see how Russian day went. Over the course of the week Jasper had found out that the pretty red head that was constantly bringing out pastries was named Natasha and not only cooked all the baked goods, but a number of items on the menu. Bucky had disclosed that she was from Russia, and was the owner. Today he got to the first Russian item on the menu shchi, a cabbage soup, which he was going to couple with pelmeni, a meat dumpling. Jasper didn’t have a large fondness for cabbage so he was happy to have Phil tag along for a second opinion.

 

* * *

 

Russian day went by with little unpleasantness. The shchi was good, but still, cabbage. The pelmeni made up for it, garlicky pork and beef wrapped in a buttery flour dumpling went above and beyond expectations.

Phil had a few pointed looks about Bucky though, mostly because he kept badgering Jasper to order a coffee, and Jasper continued to ignore every single one of them.

There was one apricot scone left, and Jasper was all too happy to take it off Bucky’s hands.

 

* * *

 

**_Café Romanova: Shchi and Pelmeni_ **

_For those of you that aren’t savvy in Russian cuisine, don’t bother pulling up a new tab for Google. Here’s a basic run down of what you’re seeing in the picture above. Shchi is a traditional Russian soup, served hot, that’s primary staple is cabbage. This particular recipe includes cabbage, pork, mushrooms, onions and parsley. Normally, an order of shchi from CR is coupled with rye bread, but I opted for an order of pelmeni instead. Pelmenis are dumplings, where the dough is flour based and thin. CR offers veggie, and a pork and beef mix. The vegetables in both fillings include mushrooms and onions._

_I’m not a huge fan of cabbage so I brought My Other Half along with me because he is. Clearly, this proves once and for all that I’m the better half of this duo._

_Both the shchi and the pelmeni were good, and I’d recommend them to anyone that wants to get a taste of authentic Russian cooking. The shchi was rich, but not that sour as many forms of it are. The cabbage didn’t dominate the flavor, and overall it’s a hearty soup that I could easily eat in any season._

_The pelmeni was easily my favorite part, and I ended up dipping them in my soup most of the time. The filling was juicy, and the outside had been brushed with garlic butter that made them hard to resist. I could see this becoming a regular lunch order for myself after I’ve worked through the menu._

_Overall both were delicious and a nice change to the burger and fries life style you see with all the fast food joints around the city. The staff was quick to explain what I was ordering, what all the ingredients were, and was able to describe the taste as well. Also, if it’s a slow day they’ll be willing to give you a history lesson on the food as well, if you ask._

_I give the soup an eight out of ten for the fact it’s an any time of the year dish that will fill you up. I give the pelmeni a nine out of ten because it’s versatile enough to be an appetizer or meal, and it has a vegetarian option._

* * *

 

Jasper had teased Bucky once or twice about how he was always working, and while Bucky promised they had other employees it was nearly two weeks before Jasper saw any of them. Natasha and Bucky often handled the morning and lunch rushes like pros just the two of them. Jasper hadn’t made it in for dinner yet.

But today Bucky wasn’t manning the register, and in his place was a scrawny teenager. The boy was smiling and his dark fingers hovered over the register as Jasper approached him. “Hi, I’m Miles. What can I do for you today?”

Bucky was stationed further down the counter making orders as Natasha restocked the chilled bins. “He’s gonna have the Panini,” the brunette called, grinning as he slid a grilled cheese onto a plate. “Am I right?”

“Is he right?” Miles asked. “It’s chicken and avocado today, with a poppy seed dressing.”

Jasper looked up at the menu, and Bucky was right, he was to the sandwich of the day. “That’s what I’m having. I’ll take the apple instead of chips.” Jasper fished out his wallet at Miles started ringing him up, the machine beeping along like it had a bone to pick with the world.

“Can I interest you in a coffee? They’re basically famous.” Miles looked up at him, brown eyes curious.

Once again Bucky answered before Jasper had the chance saying, “Sitwell’s too good for our coffee, give him a water cup, he’s boring.” Bucky hid his teasing eyes behind the bangs that fell from his pony tail, already pulling Jasper’s order together.

“Water cup will do, thanks.” Jasper traded Miles money for the cup, and moseyed down the bar to wait for his lunch. “Finally got some help,” he said, watching Miles explain the different soup options to the next customer.

“Miles is a good kid. Lives in Natasha’s neighborhood, works hard,” Bucky said, focusing on the grill so he wouldn’t burn the sandwich. “We’ve got him for the summer, hoping to keep him on when school starts back up, green or red?” Bucky asked and held up two apples for Jasper to pick from.

“Green, thank you.”

“No problem,” Bucky murmured as he transitioned the hot sandwich to the plate. “Don’t work too hard, Sitwell.”

“Jasper.” He grabbed his plate, lingering at the counter for a moment more. Bucky’s expression was confused for a brief moment before he smiled.

“Alright, Jasper. Enjoy your lunch.” The barista was starting the next order, but he nodded at Jasper with a sly smile.

As Jasper found a seat he told himself he was a regular because the food was good, and because his blog required it. That it had nothing to do with the cute staff. It really didn’t. As if to prove the point, his Panini was delicious.

 

* * *

 

Jasper had a few basic rules about his blog. Don’t start a piece premature, always eat it before you rate it. Normally, he was good at sticking to the ground rules. But Café Romanova kept feeding him scones that made him question his beliefs.

He started writing the overall scone post before he had tried all the flavors, and now he was regretting it.

“You broke my heart,” Jasper lamented to Bucky on a warm Tuesday afternoon. Miles was wiping down tables as fast as he could, trying to stay ahead of the late rush Jasper seemed to walk in on.

“It was the chocolate chip, wasn’t it?” Bucky asked, already pouting like he knew Jasper was going to come in feeling betrayed. “I was going to suggest lemon today, but I got busy and forgot. It’s, uh, been a long day.” Bucky was distracted, splitting his attention between Jasper and the groaning expresso machine that Natasha was carrying on at in Russian. “I said don’t touch her,” he called. Bucky frowned when the woman didn’t back away from his machine. “I’ll look her over when the rush dies down, just, leave it Natasha.” Turning back to Sitwell the man sighed. “Seems like everything has gone wrong today. I’ll add a chocolate chip in with your order tomorrow, it’ll be better. Can’t have you spreading nasty rumors on that blog of yours.”

Jasper laughed and waved the notion off. “Everything gets two tries for a reason. Sounds like you could use a break though.”

Bucky was nodding his agreement, looked ready to tear off his apron when Natasha pushed him away from the register. “Wife says no, go fix that damned thing now.” She looked up at Jasper expectantly, waiting for his order.

“Not my wife,” Bucky muttered, like it was an old argument that he never won, and shuffled off to coo at his favorite piece of equipment.

“What’re you having today,” Natasha asked, always to the point and professional.

“The chicken salad, please. To go. And I think I’ll try one of the Italian sodas.” They both ignored Bucky’s groans in the background about traitors and water cups. Neither one of them was going to acknowledge him if he was only going to bad mouth them to the expresso machine.

“Flavor?” Natasha was already grabbing the cup to mix the drink. “Total will be seven forty-two.”

“Surprise me.” Jasper schooled his face into a bland expression when Natasha turned a critical eye on him. She sized him up before turning back to making his drink.

Miles was drying his hands off as he stepped behind the counter to finish getting Jasper checked out. “What’d you do to Barnes? Did she bad talk his baby again?” He was already moving down the counter to get Jasper’s sandwich made.

“You look like a strawberry fan,” Natasha said as she slid the soda across the counter.

“You actually ordered a drink!” Miles laughed, the sound bright and bold, as he put together the order without much thought. “Of all the days to actually order a drink. Good on you, Sitwell.” Miles handed the bag over the tall countertop, and Jasper took it carefully. “You like the green apples, yeah?” But Miles was already back to work, only waiting for the first part of Jasper’s nod before he got busy once more.

“Hey, Natasha,” Jasper called, catching the woman’s attention. She was rinsing out her mixing cups at the sink down the counter. He waved a small bill at her before tucking it into the tip jar. “I hope today gets better.”

Bucky’s coos had turned to quiet curses even before Jasper made it out the door, so he could only hope.

* * *

“You’re almost through the menu,” Natasha stated as Jasper looked over the pastries. She was working the register that morning, having put Bucky to work stocking the display case when he wasn’t making coffees.

“The lunch and dinner one, yes. Still have a ways to go on the breakfast menu. I’ll have the cheese Danish. I don’t think I’ll make it in for lunch today, though.” Jasper had a meeting at eleven thirty, and catering had been promised.

“What a shame, James might cry.” The red head was blank faced as she fished the Danish out of the display case, but Jasper could hear the teasing lilt in her words. “You’re his favorite regular.” She handed his bag over with a smirk, her eyebrow arching in a challenging way.

“Don’t worry, you’re my favorite here,” Jasper assured her as he handed her his money. “I’m not a coffee drinker, Barista Bucky is just getting his hopes up.”

“I can hear you both, you know that right?” Bucky scowled at them from over the expresso machine. “I don’t appreciate either of you, I hope you understand that.”

“Happy wife, happy life,” Natasha chided and winked at Jasper.

“You’re not my wife,” Bucky insisted, causing the blonde that was waiting at the bar for his coffee to laugh.

“I donno, Buck. Nat’s got a pretty good point.” The man was tall a fair in a way Jasper wasn’t, fit and trim with big blue eyes.

“Nobody asked you, Rogers,” Bucky insisted, but he was grinning. The way Rogers smiled back at Bucky made Jasper’s stomach twist. He thanked Natasha and left for work.

 

* * *

 

“You have plans tonight? I hope you don’t have plans tonight.”

Jasper frowned up at Phil, motioned him into his office and went back to sorting out documents in the Pride case. “I have a feeling any plans I had are being canceled, so I guess no.”

Phil sat heavily in Jasper’s guest chair, the lines around his eyes looking deeper than they normally did. “You know the Dallas conference on Monday?”

“Yeah. I’m not going, already made that clear.” Jasper was not about to fly to Texas for a training seminar. That was not his gig, not any more. Fury knew that.

“We have ninety-four documents to proof for them before then, roughly thirty-two pages each.”

Jasper groaned and pushed away from his desk top. “Seriously? Four days? How many people are on this?” He pulled the bottle of aspirins out of his desk drawer, he’d need them soon enough. “They always do this, y’know. I’m ready for things to be done ahead of time for once.”

“There’s five of us on this one, and Fury’s going to compensate us, don’t you worry.”

Jasper sighed and frowned. Phil mirrored him. “Well, I’ll get back to my regular life after the weekend I suppose.

“It’s all due by eleven that morning. ” Phil knocked his fist on Jasper’s desk twice, and with a tight smile he left to return to his own office.

* * *

 

The next time Jasper made it to Café Romanova, he literally stumbled in. It was Monday, it was late, and nobody was on the floor. Jasper checked his watch and found it was only eight thirty. He was relatively sure Café Romanova closed at nine, but nobody had emerged from the back when the bell over the door chimed.

“Hello?” Jasper called. He glanced over his shoulder to check if the open sign was still on. The neon flashed lazily, unaware of the lack of workers in the vicinity. Jasper sighed, a motion that felt as heavy as he was, and turned for the door. He had taken a cab to get here, and he hadn’t eaten all day.

“Sitwell?” Jasper turned to find Bucky coming out of the back. He was wiping his hands on a towel, his normal apron switched out for one that was obviously older. Even from across the floor the stains were easy to pick out. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was hoping to eat.” Normally Jasper would have given him more of a hard time, but after the weekend he had, all Jasper wanted was a good meal. “If you’re open?”

“No, yeah,” Bucky said, waving for Jasper to approach the register. “Sorry, Monday’s are our slow night. Miles had a date. Sent him home around eight, I was just prepping for tomorrow,” Bucky trailed off and Jasper could feel his eyes wandering over him as he stepped closer. “You look like shit, friend. Haven’t seen you in a few days. That have anything to do with why you’re suddenly showing up for dinner out of the blue?”

Jasper scrubbed a hand over his cheek, feeling a bit self-conscious with only the two of them in the room. “Work’s been hell, had to do some extra over the weekend.” Jasper looked up at the menus, not really seeing. Bucky was right, he’d never been in for dinner before.

“Well we’ve missed you, you’re our favorite regular. You tip the best,” Bucky teased, but it was weak. “You look lost.” The barista stretched out, leaning his body against the low counter so that his legs sprawled out behind him for what seemed like ages. Jasper could notice all that and how he pulled the hair tie out of his hair and scrubbed the dark mess away from his face just fine. Focusing on the menu, something he looked at nearly eight times a week, was giving him trouble though.

“Feel lost,” Jasper quietly admitted. He’d been coming to this dinner, had been having this same conversation for over a month now. It no longer seemed to be going anywhere though.

“Hey,” Bucky murmured, an easy grin pulling at half of his full lips. “Take a break from the blogging. I’m going to fix you something special. I think you could use a few carbs.” Bucky winked, and Jasper kind of forgot what he was doing there. Because why was hot barista winking at him? Jasper watched as Bucky stood back up and turned towards the back.

“I want a coffee.” Jasper smiled when that got Bucky’s attention. “I’d like a coffee, I’ve been told it’s rather famous,” he explained. Coffee would help ground him, and he felt like he needed it. Before he went and thought something crazy like he was on a maybe-date with Bucky Barnes.

“Now _that_ I can do!” Bucky’s grin turned mischievous, something that really didn’t fit with the task of brewing coffee in Sitwell’s mind. The brunette tied his hair back up and moved down to the coffee station. “Go pull up one of the bar stools,” Bucky called, and so Jasper did.

He planted his chair directly in front of the expresso machine. That way when Bucky moved over to start the actual food prep, Jasper would have a clear line of sight to the process. “Hey, you never said what I was going to be having for dinner. I need to pay still,” Jasper said, already reaching for his wallet.

“Irish cream, single shot, on the house,” Bucky said, his voice resolute as he slid a cup across the countertop to Jasper.. “You’ve earned it. Your blog has brought in a few new customers,” Bucky explained as he washed his hands, then grabbed a pan off the stove and began filling it with water. “I’m making you Grown Up Mac-n-Cheese. It’s my specialty.” Jasper couldn’t see the man’s face, but he had a gut feeling that his eyebrows where wiggling.

“Mac-n-Cheese?” Jasper asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

“Grown Up, Sitwell there are capital letters involved. It’s a big deal.” As he dumped pasta into the pan, he shrugged. “I used to make mac-n-cheese all the time when I was younger. My best friend, Steve, it was our favorite. Over the years I kept tweaking it. Barton named it, Natasha’s friend.”

“Yeah, I know Barton, kind of. He’s been coffee dating my co-worker for a while now.”

Bucky made a clucking noise, almost disapproving. “Natasha’s all upset about that. Apparently they’re taking their sweet time and she’s tired of listening to Clint pine about the whole ordeal.”

Jasper laughed, thankful someone else was on the receiving in of Phil’s sappy play by plays of his all too innocent love life. “Phil really likes Barton, he likes him a lot,” Jasper admitted. It was nice to know his friend was finding someone, if a little bitter sweet. Jasper would go for a coffee date sort of guy.

Bucky was muttering at a second sauce pan Jasper never saw him grab as he emptied a bottle into it.

“Everything okay? You sure the wife is going to be okay with you using up ingredients on me?”

“She’s not my wife,” Bucky insisted, sound like a pouting child. “And Natasha understands the importance of Grown Up Mac-n-Cheese, unlike some people.”

“I’m sure I’ll understand after I’ve had it,” Jasper assured him, trying to appease the man. “So were did that all start, the wife bit, I mean. Is it from being business partners? You own half, right?”

“I do, but we actually were married, back in the day.” Bucky shrugged, busy keeping both his pans stirred as he added and added to the sauce pan. Slowly the smell of cheese was filling the café. “I studied Russian in college and ended up studying abroad. I met Natasha then, and ended up bringing her back to the states with me?”

“That sounded like a question. That should not be something you’re unsure of,” Jasper teased. He sipped his coffee tentatively now that it had stopped steaming. The sweet of the Irish cream diluted the bitter of the expresso, and he had to admit it was quite good.

“No, I mean. I just got married at twenty-two and that was like the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. I love Tasha, and marrying her kicked my ass into shape and got me to do something with my life. But, we were too young. For me, at least, I was too young,” Bucky sounded wistful, and Jasper could see both of them softer and brighter with youth, happily in love.

“Why didn’t it last?” Jasper asked gently. “You two get along great, it seems.”

“You know Natasha,” Bucky said, like that was all he ever would need to say. “She’s a spitfire. She’s always had a plan and a fight and a goal. And I could do all that, I could follow her direction to the ends of the earth. But, but when you live like that there gets to be a day were you wake up and wonder where you left your dream at.” Bucky grew quiet as he strained the noodles into the sink.

Jasper tried to picture it, Bucky young and wild, Natasha just as fierce as ever trying to reign him in. “How did you two land here? Business partners after it all.”

“I always liked cooking, but, it was just a hobby. Nat liked to dance, she’s good. But when she was a kid she got stung by a bee and, long story short it made dancing a hobby not a career. Then one day this dumbass she hangs around with, Barton, looks at us both and tells us we should start a restaurant. We’d make better business partners than spouses. He gets things right now and then. Plus, it put my degree to good use. Business management.”

“Oh, where’d you study?”

“NYU. Hope you’re in a bacon mood,” Bucky said as he turned off the stove.

Jasper sat up as Bucky placed two bowls of macaroni in front of him and sprinkled bacon bits over the pasta. The sauce was creamy and white, and Jasper was pretty sure he’d never seen a better bowl of macaroni in his life. He grabbed a few forks from the end of the counter as Bucky came around to join him, bar stool in tow.

“It’s a four cheese and white wine sauce. Grown up, and all that,” Bucky explained as he took a fork. “How’s the coffee?”

“It’s not so bad, for famous,” Jasper teased.

“I was going on a hunch, figured you don’t like it bitter,” Bucky said, one shoulder pulling up in a shrug.

Jasper nodded guiltily. “I don’t like dumping half a cup of sugar into store bought coffees, so I tend to stick to tea.” He took the first bite of pasta and sighed. “Okay. This is my favorite. I want it every day, make a note.” The pasta was hot the sauce was creamy, just starting to thickening a little bit. The bacon was an ingenious touch. “Seriously, this is the best thing I’ve eaten here. Why is this not on the menu?”

Bucky laughed, his shoulders raising into a shrug as he took a bite of his own dinner. “It’s for special occasions. Not just anyone gets in on this.”

Jasper sat up a little, macaroni still skewered on his fork. “Do you want to get dinner sometime?” From the confused look on Bucky’s face, he’d actually managed to say it.

“We’re eating dinner right now,” Bucky said gently, but his grin was giving him away.

“Well, yeah, I know,” Jasper sighed, trying to find the right words.

“You mean a date?”

“Is this a date?” If it was dinner so it could be a date. It was a maybe-date.

“I smell like cabbage and coffee beans. This is not a date. I am a better date then that,” Bucky said, voice full of something that promised an interesting time at least.

“I could do a date, if this maybe-date goes well,” he reasoned, a smile tugging at his lips to match Bucky’s.

“Dinner it is, I don’t work next Tuesday night. No coffee dates though,” Bucky ordered, stabbing his fork in Sitwell’s direction. Jasper was pretty sure he could live with that, he had the best pasta and coffee this side of the park right here.

* * *

 

**_Café Romanova: Another New Thing_ **

**_(EDITED)_ **

_Today I finished the last item on the lunch and dinner menu. Look for its post on Thursday. Along with that, I also scored a date with one of the hot baristas. Seeing that he is one of the main cooks I don’t want anyone to think I’m giving CR higher ratings then they deserve._

_I promise that I haven’t been bribed into giving good reviews, and none of my meals have been free. That being said, this is a development that is going to benefit you all as much as me. First time customers at Café Romanova get a 10% discount on their entire order when they mention my blog, Pancakes Are My Business. So take advantage! Let the owners of CR know that their food is being talked about, and feel free to leave your opinions on dishes here._

_I’ve still got a ways to go on the Breakfast menu, but I’ll be updating older posts about lunch items starting next week._

_Something else I want to promote is CR’s coffee. Let me assure you that I am far from a coffee drinking. I like something a little sweeter, and I just can’t stomach how bitter most coffee shop coffees are. CR’s is pretty great at customizing coffee orders, and I’ve found a coffee I don’t mind drinking. So be sure to give that a shot as well. (Plus if you do you can eye up my totally hot ~~date~~ boyfriend.)_


End file.
